Forum:Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi/Logo
A request for the Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Wiki Logo. With a transparent background with the words wiki on it that match the style. DSM144 12:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't find any picture of the logo. I'll try looking for it but the anime is going to be released in july and I would like to have the logo before that. If you find any better version then its ok. DSM144 11:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure how to match the style of Japanese characters with the word "wiki". -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Jun 2011 10:59 PM Pacific ::Hopefully this works: ::: ::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 22 Jun 2011 9:28 AM Pacific ::It's nice but maybe this one could do better. DSM144 18:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::The quality of that image is really bad. I don't think I can work with it. The English text is really small too. Is there some specific way you want it to look? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 22 Jun 2011 2:42 PM Pacific :::Not anything specific. I would just like the image to be transparent (without the black color at the back). DSM144 10:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Best I could do. Like I said, the image quality was very bad. ::::: ::::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Jun 2011 9:24 PM Pacific ::::I'll use this one until I find a better quality picture. DSM144 21:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Please can you make the logo out of this picture. Its a higher quality pic and the English words can be seen more clearly. You don't have to put the words wiki, just make it transparent and the right size. Thank you, and sorry for asking again. DSM144 22:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I hope this is the right one. :::: :::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Jul 2011 6:55 PM Pacific :::Thanks but could you make it just like the one you did before this one. Just without the words on the right. Making it just transparent. Sorry for the trouble. DSM144 10:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Is this better? ::: ::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Jul 2011 9:26 AM Pacific ::I just thought about making the logo transparent. Without adding anything to the original one. This one is nice but I would like the original logo just being transparent. DSM144 10:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::When you say transparent, do you mean without the pink cloudy stuff? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 17 Jul 2011 12:19 PM Pacific :::Hi, sorry for not replying. I totally forgot :( I wanted to say that the Original logo but just transparent without changing anything but just making it transparent. DSM144 22:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::Which is the original logo? The one with the black characters and just in Japanese? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1 Aug 2011 3:44 PM Pacific ::::This one. I would just like you to make it transparent. No changes with the English words. DSM144 10:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, so by transparent do you mean get rid of only the black part or also the pink part? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2 Aug 2011 8:28 AM Pacific :::::You can leave the pink part but only the black background gone. DSM144 16:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Can This Be Okay? ::::: ::::: ::::: ' Inuyasha-titan' . ' Talk • ' 04:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Its very nice but here I found a new picture of the logo. PLEASE just make it transparent and the right side. Don't add the words wiki on it. This request is too long so I would just like you to make it transparent. Then we can finish with the request. Thank You very much. DSM144 21:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Very thin characters, but it's what you wanted. ::::: ::::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8 Aug 2011 10:33 PM Pacific ::::Thanks. DSM144 12:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC)